MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue
The Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue is a upgraded version of the MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. The unit first appeared in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. Combat Characteristics and Technological Abilities The armament of the Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue is largely changed and upgraded into a powerful close combat mobile unit. It thus features two head mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, two beam sabers and a beam rifle. Besides these weapons it is equipped with the "Amenohabakili" katana, which appears similar to the "Gerbera Straight" katana of the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. However, the "Amenohabakiri" also has VPS applied to it. The Mirage Frame 2nd Issue's were greatly changed. The Anklet and Bracelt Swords were replaced with "compact swords", sets of smaller claws-like sword, while adding two "Fin Rifles" on it's shoulders and the "Saber Fang" on it's back. Although the Mirage Frame Second Issue retains it's Mirage Colloid cloaking system, It's also capable of transforming into it's new mode. While it usually appears in Tyrant Mode, the Mirage Frame will switch to Brute Mode by transforming itself into a Beast-like Mobile Armor, similar to the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. In this mode, it's performance in battle is greatly strengthened and can use it's full speed against it's opponents. It can also fully use it's Fin Rifles as both close combat and beam weapons and the Saber Fang as well. The performance of Brute mode is incredibly high, made it almost next to impossible to get hit by projectile weapon and barely give chance for opponent to counter attack. However, even coordinator like Gina has problems piloting the unit so he has his body modified in order to pilot it. Unlike the 2nd Issue, the 3rd issue has both Anklet and Bracelet Swords armed onto the Mobile suit, giving it an edge on close combat situations. Armaments "Amenohabakili" Katana A mobile suit-sized katana similar to the "Gerbera Straight" katana of the Red Frame. It is name after a magic blade of the same name in Japan. VPS is also applied to this sword, giving it incredible duration and the ability to change colors. Compact Swords The Compact Swords, or "C Sword" for short, is a pair of claws equipped on each of the knuckles (B-Type) and feet (A-Type) of the Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. Anklet Sword The Anklet Sword, or "A Sword" for short, is a pair of folding claws equipped on each of the heels. Bracelet Sword The Bracelet Sword, or "B Sword" for short, is a pair of long blades with build-in beam cannon and supporting arms which are mounted on the forearms of the suit. Different from the A sword, the B sword can be used in every mode of the Mirage Frame. Fin Rifles These are a pair of powerful blades equipped on the shoulders that can be used as both close combat weapons as well as a long Ranged weapon as they can fire two powerful beam cannons in it. GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam's Geschmeidig Panzer is applied on these fins, allow the beam to shot in curve. They can only be used in "Brute Mode" Saber Fang Can only be used in "Brute Mode", these are a pair of powerful beam sabers equipped on the "head" of the Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. CIWS As with the other Orb Astray prototype, the Mirage Frame is also equipped with head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. The CIWS can however only be used in "Tyrant mode". System Features Melee-Combat Sensors It's unknown if the Mirage Frame 2nd Issue has Melee-Combat Sensors. Geschmeidig Panzer History The propose upgrade of the MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue, by re-equip the removed components from MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame such as close combat sensor, Anklet sword and Bracelet sword, while retain the feature of 2nd Issue. However, Rondo Ghina Sahaku leave the Librarian Works before the 3rd Issue plan can be apply. Variants External Links